Enchanted Meeting
by Enchanted2015
Summary: Maka writes a song to tell Soul how she feels. Soul and her both remember how they first met. First of many stories I will be writing for soul eater. Based off of Taylor Swift Enchanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my sis T-T told me to write one one-shot a month for Soul Eater. Well sorry but this is too long to be a one-shot so it will be a two-shot. The other chapter will be up by the end of July I promise! So enjoy my first Soul Eater "one-shot"**

**So here it is**

**Enchanted Meeting**

**Soul and Maka**

Maka sat on her bed tuning her guitar. This was the only time she had to work on the song for Soul. She trusted him and more she was in love with him and so she wrote a song for when they had met at the Weapon/Miester dance. She was determined to sing it for the dance this year, but she didn't want Soul to know before she sang it. She finished writing the lyrics and got ready for the night out with Liz and Tsubaki.

**1 Hour Later**

Soul walked in and realized Maka wasn't home. He went to the kitchen, found the note saying she was with Liz and Tsubaki and he immediately relaxed. He was in love with his Miester and there was no way he was about to lose her. He went to his room, grabbed his guitar and strummed once 'OUCH!' he thought, 'that is really out of tune.' He looked in his drawer for his tuner but couldn't find it. 'Maka must have played her guitar today' he realized walking into her room. There it was, right on her bed. He grabbed the tuner and then saw the little notebook she used for her lyrics lying out on her bed, open. He looked down at what she was writing now, _Enchanted, _was at the very top and under that it read, _for Soul._ Soul grabbed the tuner and walked out quickly. He wanted to read the lyrics but if Maka had wanted him to know she would have told him.

**With the Girls**

Maka smiled listening to Tsubaki complain about Blackstar, she might complain but they all knew she loved him. "So Maka, how's the song?" Liz asked. Maka had told Liz and Tsubaki because she knew they could keep a secret.

"Good." She replied smiling "I finished the lyrics today, now all that's left is the music."

"Cool." Liz said "What about you Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki blushed, same as Maka she was writing a song for the dance but it was for Blackstar instead of Soul. "Good. My lyrics are finished, same as Maka, but I'm still trying to decide whether the music should be faster, or slower like a lullaby."

"Did you bring the lyrics?" Maka asked. When Tsubaki nodded she asked, "Can I see them? I might be able to help you if I can look at the lyrics." Tusbaki nodded again and pulled out the notebook with the lyrics in it. Maka looked at them and then looked up. "Because it's a short song I would say definitely go slow. Especially because you're also repeating words a lot."

Liz looked over Maka's shoulder and nodded, "Definitely more of a lullaby speed." She told Tsubaki.

"Thanks guys," Tsubaki told them putting the book away. "I thought it should be slow but I wanted my girls opinions."

"So what instruments are you guys using?" Liz asked. She couldn't write or sing so she lived through Maka and Tsubaki.

"Piano definitely" Tsubaki said. "Piano works best for slow songs and I'm more comfortable on piano anyway."

They both looked to Maka, "umm. Well I know it's kinda short notice with it being only two weeks away, but I was hoping you guys could help me." She said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course we'll help you!" Liz screamed.

"What do you need sis?" Tsubaki asked smiling.

Maka smiled and told them what she invisioned in her head for the music. She would be on acoustic guitar, Liz on drums, and Tsubaki on Piano. And of course Maka would be the main singer but Tsubaki would sing a little too.

"No problem" they answered easily.

"Thank you" Maka said. If they hadn't agreed she didn't know what she would have done. "So in about a week the music will be done. Want to practice of Tuesday? Then if we need to we can also practice on Thursday and then the dance is Friday."

"Sure thing sis" Tsubaki replied and Liz nodded. And with all music talk done they moved on to what they were planning on wearing and what they hoped to accomplish at the dance.

Maka wanted to slow dance with Soul, tell him what she felt, and of course get him to kiss her. Tsubaki wanted to kiss Blackstar and get him to admit he had feelings for her. And Liz wanted to get Crona and Kid together (yes Crona is a GIRL in my story) and find herself a date. And when asked why her reply was simple. She liked Kid but she couldn't deal with the symmetry. She thought Crona and Kid could help each other. And she needed a guy to escape from Patti who was driving her insane.

"Do you think Kid really likes Crona?" Maka asked her. She knew Crona liked Kid but she didn't know about Kid.

"He hasn't said but I know he does. He's just to stubborn to admit it. God! Guys are so stubborn and infuriating!"

"Don't we know it!" Tsubaki and Maka muttered before they all dissolved into giggles.

**Later at Soul and Maka's apartment**

Maka walked in and headed to her bedroom more than ready to sleep for the next day or two. As she passed Soul's room she heard him playing his guitar and she smiled. He didn't know, but most of the time she fell asleep listening to him play. She continued to her room and put her bed clothes on and was about to flop back on her bed when she noticed the Dream Jar Soul had given her when the one from her mom broke. Maka always put all her dreams long or short term in there. So she took out 2 small scraps of paper and a pen, on one she wrote _Get Soul to kiss me_ and on the other _Slow dance with Soul_. She then folded both of them and dropped them both in her jar. With that done she fell into bed and fell asleep once again listening to Soul play.

**A/N: How did you like it? Is it good? It's my first kinda "one –shot" so did I do Okay? And T-T did you like the sister reference? I figured since Maka and Tsubaki start with M&T like our names I thought that would be cool. Sorry that it's not a one-shot but I always put too much detail in. I promise that the other ones will be one-shots! Please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die!**

**Read and Review! ^_^**


	2. Our Enchanted Memories

**Here is the long awaited chapter 2 for enchanted meeting. I don't own Soul Eater the anime, characters, or the song Enchanted. **

**Chapter 2**

**Tuesday (1****st**** practice for Maka's song)**

Maka got the music done right on time and the practice had gone great. Soul had gone to hang with Blackstar and his and Tsubaki's place. Tsubaki and Liz had gotten their parts down perfectly. Now Tsubaki came up to Maka after the practice. "Umm. Maka?" she asked quietly and Maka nodded. "I know it's your song, but the one part that we sing together might sound better if a guy sang it with you."

Maka smiled and nodded, she knew exactly what part Tsubaki was talking about, "I thought the same thing but wasn't sure who could do it with me."

"I think I have an idea, but you have to trust me because I think it will work better if you don't know who it is. That way it'll be even cooler." Tsubaki told her hoping her plan would work.

Maka knew Tsubaki could teach whoever it was the song and so she agreed. "Thank you so much sis!" she said hugging her tightly "That'll be awesome!"

"Ok then Maka" she said over her shoulder as she left "I'll let you know if he agrees ASAP."

"Thanks again girl" Maka said closing the door behind her and walking to the kitchen to make dinner for her and Soul. It was technically his night to cook but he had been spending the day with Blackstar so she could have practice. She knew he would be dead after dealing with Blackstar all day. Plus Maka was really happy after the great practice and couldn't sit still.

Tsubaki ran to her apartment hoping Soul would agree to her plan. She had a feeling he would especially because it had to do with Maka. She got home ran up the steps and basically threw open the door "Soul! Are you still here?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. What's up Tsubaki?" Asked Soul coming around the corner, Blackstar following closely behind.

"I thought you were with the girls?" her partner asked.

"We finished." She told him after catching her breath. "Soul I need your help." She said and then proceeded to tell them both her plan. They both agreed and Blackstar said he would let Kid, Patti, and Crona in on the plan as well.

**The day of the dance**

Maka was in her room getting ready, she had gone to get a dress with Soul two days before and she had found a dress that looked exactly like the one she had worn when they danced in Soul's mind together. Then she had gone with him to find black ribbons to complete the look. So that's what she wore now, complete with black heels from her closet.

She grabbed her guitar and called to Soul that she was heading to the dance now because she had to help set up. She had never told him about her singing and she didn't want him to ask why she had to set up the stage. She figured he wouldn't ask about her just setting up.

Soul was getting ready when Maka said she was leaving to set up. He knew she was being vague because he wasn't supposed to know about the song but since he did know he figured she was going to set up the stage for her song. When he finished getting ready he grabbed his guitar and headed to the school on his motorcycle, guitar strapped safely to his back.

**At the dance**

Maka waited backstage as Tsubaki finished her song. She then walked up the steps to the stage as Lord Death announced that she was going to sing. As she got up on stage she saw Blackstar coming up on stage as well. He walked right to Tsubaki "Great Job Tsubaki" he said hugging her and she blushed five shades of red. "Meet me on the balcony after you help Maka Ok?" she nodded and he hopped offstage. (My next story will tell about the Tsustar part.)

Maka finished adjusting everything and started to play Liz joining in on the drums. "I wrote this for my partner Soul." She told everyone and she heard a collective gasp, nobody expected her to ever admit that, let alone in front of the whole school. She looked out but didn't see Soul, although she did see a big group of all their friends at the back of the room with an aisle right in front of them. She closed her eyes and found Soul's wavelength. "I'm here Maka." He said in her mind "Just calm down, you're doing great."

She relaxed as he assured her he was there. After a while they had realized that they could communicate with each other through their soul wavelengths. She started to sing getting strength through her bond with Soul.

(_Italics are memories_/**Bold is Maka singing**/ Underline is Soul singing /**_bold italics is Tsubaki singing_**/ **_bold underline italics is everyone singing_** and **Bold and underline are Maka and Soul singing)**

** There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place.**

_ Maka was standing on the edge of the balcony away from everyone else. Parties were never something she enjoyed and she would rather not have to talk to her "dad". She just stayed there faking her smiles and forcing herself to laugh with others who came to talk to her._

** Walls of incencerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face.**

_ She knew no one actually wanted to talk to her. They were just trying to seem nice. She glanced around the room and saw a boy with white hair talking to a blue haired boy. The white haired boy turned and her green eyes met his deep red. Immediately everything she had been feeling before vanished. It was just them, nothing else existed, just them._

** All I can say is, it was enchanting to meet you.**

_Soul was talking to a boy with blue hair named Blackstar when he felt some one's eyes on him. He turned to see the most beautiful girl standing all alone on the balcony. Her hair was in two pigtails and her eyes were the color of green mint. Their eyes met and suddenly no one else existed it was just them in the world. All he felt was enchanted._

** Your eyes whispered 'have we met?' across the room your silhouette, starts to make its way to me.**

_Soul couldn't stop himself; she looked so familiar he wondered if maybe they had met before. He walked forward toward her._

_ Maka watched as the boy walked toward her. His eyes asked if they had met and she wondered if they had. He did look somewhat familiar._

** The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like, passing notes in secrecy.**

_ After they had introduced themselves Soul found it impossible to leave. The girl, Maka she called herself, was too much fun to talk to. She countered everything he said. He felt like they were young kids passing secret notes to each other._

_ Maka was amazed, she felt like she belonged. The boy, Soul he said his name was, liked when she countered what he said. She felt like a little kid passing secret notes to each other. _

**And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**

_Maka smiled, she told him about creating a death scythe better than her mom and he just said, "Ok then. I want to be a strong death scythe. Want to be my partner?" She agreed and smiled, she really was enchanted to meet him._

Tsubaki started to sing with Maka, **This night is sparkling don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you.**

_ This was the first time Maka could ever remember blushing because of a boy but she couldn't stop. She kept blushing all the way home and wondered if Soul knew how enchanted she was to meet him._

** The lingering question kept me up, Two AM who do you love? I wonder till I'm wide awake.**

_Maka sat up and looked once more at the clock. 2AM. She couldn't get to sleep. She kept wondering who Soul loved, another girl from the academy, a girl from another town, another state, another COUNTRY? WHO?_

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door I'd,**** open up and you would say. **

Maka looked around wildly, where was Soul? She could hear him singing. Suddenly from the back the group of their friends split down the middle and revealed Soul. He smiled and walked down the middle. She walked to meet him and he sang to her. (Think Troy and Gabriella Everyday from HSM2, but of course the roles are reversed. Soul-Gabriella/Maka-Troy) ****Link to youtube video in Profile****

'Hey it was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was, enchanted to meet you.'

** This night is sparkling don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. **This night is flawless don't you let it go,** I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone. ****I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you.**

Maka heard the bass guitar part she had written but didn't have someone to play and she looked to see Kid and Blackstar both playing, Kid on Souls guitar and Blackstar on his own. Soul pulled his miester close, he couldn't force himself to let go of her. But she slipped easily out of his grasp and walked slowly back up to the stage while singing.

**This is me praying that, this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. ****These are the words I held back as I was leaving to soon. I was enchanted to meet you.**

**_Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._**

**_ (oooooh)_****Please don't be in love with someone else, ****_(Ahhhhh) _****please don't have somebody waiting on you.**

****Soul walked up on stage to stand by his miester, he turned to look at her and she turned to him. She grabbed his hand in hers and they sang to each other while Tsubaki sang looking at Blackstar.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, this night is flawless don't you let it go,_**

Maka gasped as soul grabbed her around the waist and spun her, **_ I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. _**

Soul let go of Maka as she prepared to sing the last part with Tsubaki.

**Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you. **

Kid, Blackstar, Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki all hit their last note and everyone started to clap. Soul couldn't wait any longer, he took Maka by the hand as soon as she put her guitar down, pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in front of everyone.

Maka knew her dad was watching as was everyone else but as Soul's lips touched hers all rational thought fled. She was drowning in Souls touch, and she didn't care. It wasn't like being drowned in the madness, it actually felt nice, warm, and safe.

When they finally stopped kissing they cleaned up and went to the balcony where they first met. "Soul," Maka said hugging him again, "I really was enchanted to meet you."

Soul tightened his hold and smiled, "I was enchanted to meet you to, and I always will be."

They danced together all night, and finally it was time for the last song. The slow version of Everytime We Touch by Cascada came on and Maka wrapped her arms around Souls neck. Soul followed wrapping his arms around her waist as he swept her around the dance floor. He had learned his lesson when they danced together in his mind. Never let Maka lead!

Maka smiled and laid her head on his chest, "Soul?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Maka?" he replied just as softly.

"I think I'm in love with you." She said no higher than a whisper.

"I know I'm in love with you Maka." Soul replied, "I told you once before but you probably don't remember, I think you were asleep."

Her breath caught in her throat, she thought she had heard him say it but she hadn't been sure. "When my dream jar broke?" she asked him looking up.

He nodded, "Were you awake?"

"Only halfway, I thought I heard you say it but I wasn't sure if I was dreaming." She explained. (Will be explained in October by my story Dream Jar)

"You weren't" he assured her. "And I know that you have problems trusting men because of your dad. But I promise you, I am NOT your dad. And I will stay by you forever. If you need anything I'll be there for you. And I will wait patiently for you to fully trust me."

Maka's breath caught once more. "I do trust you fully." She told him, "But I've never been in love before, I'm scared of being in love."

"Then I'll be the one to help you get over your fear." He said.

"Thank you Soul" she smiled.

The song ended, they both grabbed their guitars and went outside. Soul strapped both securely to the bike and sped toward their apartment, Maka's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. When they were almost home he felt her arms slacken and he realized she was asleep he slowed down so she wouldn't fall off and made it home. He strapped both guitars to his back and carried Maka inside. He laid her on her bed, took her shoes off, and pulled the blanket over her, she stirred, "Soul?" she murmured.

"I'm here Maka" he said moving to her side after putting the guitars down.

"Stay?" she asked so quiet soul wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Maka?" he asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said.

He groaned, did she know how hard it would be to not do anything while in the same bed?

"Please" she begged and he sighed. He couldn't say no to her. He kicked his shoes off and crawled under the covers with her. She turned, and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him tightly.

"I love you Maka" he murmured lightly.

"I love you too Soul" she murmured falling asleep and he smiled.

This was where they always wanted to be, in eachothers arms.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? That was the end of my first Soul Eater Fanfiction. But there will be two more stories about the dance. **

**PLEASE READ! 3 STORIES ALREADY PLANNED**

**One for Tsustar so we can find out what Blackstar said on the balcony and one called Assymetrical Love to find out if Liz's plan actually worked or not. And then finally we will have the long awaited story Dream Jar which will give you the story of what happened when maka's dream jar broke. So until August bye!**

**Enchanted 2015**


End file.
